EP946
Witaj, Roto, Jestem Rotom Pokédex, Roto! | ang = Loading the Dex!‎ | seria = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc |sezon = Pokémon Seria: Słońce i Księżyc | premiera = 24 listopada 2016 13 maja 2017 7 marca 2018 | opening = A słońce Aloli lśni | opening jap = アローラ!! | ending jap = ポーズ |poprzedni = Wyzwanie strażnika! |następny = Pierwszy połów w Aloli, w stylu Ketchuma! }}Uruchamianie Dexu! to 3. odcinek serii Słońce i Księżyc, ogólnie 946. Poza Japonią jest on 3. odcinkiem dwudziestego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Zespół R przybywa do regionu Alola na rozkaz Giovanniego z zamiarem złapania tutejszych Pokémonów. Tymczasem Ash otrzymuje nowy Pokédex od profesora Kukui. To rewolucyjny wynalazek zwany "Rotom Dex", który potrafi mówić ludzkim językiem. Ash chce od razu złapać swojego pierwszego Pokémona w nowym regionie, dlatego wyrusza do lasu. Streszczenie Zespół R ląduje na lotnisku w regionie Alola. Trio przypomina sobie, jak Giovanni pokazał im kilka zdjęć Pokémonów ekskluzywnych dla tego regionu podczas pobytu w centrali. Gdy mężczyzna przemawiał, Meowth przyrzekł, że zastąpi Persiana jako ulubionego Pokémona szefa. Giovanni rozkazał im udać się do Aloli i schwytać Pokémony, których wcześniej nie widział. W domu profesora Kukui mężczyzna wręcza Ashowi Pokédex, a następnie obaj udają się do laboratorium. Po naciśnięciu niektórych przycisków na komputerze światła w pomieszczeniu zaczynają migotać. Ash zastanawia się, co się dzieje, a profesor każe mu poczekać i zobaczyć. Nagle Rotom wychodzi z gniazdka ściennego i zaczyna wędrować po laboratorium. Po chwili trafia do Pokédexu, aktywując go. Rotom skanuje obszar i wykrywa Asha. Po powitaniu Rotoma, chłopiec jest zaskoczony jego odpowiedzią. Profesor Kukui prosi go, by ten pomagał Ashowi w jego podróży. Rotom Pokédexowy rozumie jego słowa i zaczyna się uruchamiać, mówiąc Ashowi, że jest wyposażony w zestaw języków do komunikowania się z ludźmi. Mimo to nie rozumie użytego przez chłopca słowa "odlot", ale profesor wkrótce wyjaśnia mu, co to oznacza. Po chwili mężczyzna przedstawia się mu i wyjaśnia, że Ash i Pikachu mieszkają w jego domu. Rotom robi zdjęcia Pikachu i Rockruffowi, po czym mówi, że ma on własną zdolność uczenia się, czego Ash w pełni nie rozumie. Następnie, po przedstawieniu mu swojej pełnej nazwy, prosi go, aby ten zwracał się do niego jako Rotom Dex. Ash natomiast zgadza się, by ten nazywał go po prostu jego imieniem. Potem prosi go o dostarczenie mu informacji na temat Pikachu. Rotom Dex robi to, a następnie ciągnie Pokémona za ogon, aby sprawdzić, czy dane przez niego posiadane są prawidłowe. To powoduje, że Pikachu używa Pioruna, rażąc wszystkich prądem. W lesie Bewear idzie ścieżką, kiedy nagle słyszy szelest krzaków, zza których wychodzi Mimikyu. Przez chwilę patrzy na niego, po czym idzie dalej. Litten przechodzi przez Pokémonową Szkołę i widzi Komalę śpiącego na drzewie, po czym idzie dalej. W klasie Ash przedstawia Rotoma Pokédexowego swoim kolegom. Lillie jest zaskoczona, widząc Pokédex z Rotomem w środku, podczas gdy Sophocles zamierza rozmontować go, aby sprawdzić jego układy scalone, lecz ten szybko odmawia. Kiedy Samson Oak przybywa z profesorem Kukui, Ash przedstawia Rotoma dyrektorowi szkoły. Ten jednak jest zdezorientowany pozdrowieniami Samsona. Mallow wyjaśnia mu, że Oak uwielbia żartować, używając nazw Pokémonów. Rotom Dex zaczyna to rozumieć i sam tworzy własne żarty. Po chwili profesor Kukui rozpoczyna lekcję mówiąc, że będzie to praca w terenie i sugeruje Ashowi, że teraz, gdy ma już swój Pokédex, powinien złapać dzikiego Pokémona, co ekscytuje uczniów. Mężczyzna twierdzi, że będzie to dla niego nowe wyzwanie, po czym mówi, że pomoże mu w tym Więź Przeznaczenia. Rotom zaczyna opisywać efekt tego ruchu i zapewnia, że bohaterowie mogą na niego liczyć, jeśli chodzi o informacje o Pokémonach. Klasa wyrusza do lasu. Podczas pobytu w lesie Zespół R rozgląda się i planuje złapać pierwszego Pokémona, którego zauważą, lecz ze względu na to, że zostawili Gourgeist i Inkaya w centrali, to Meowth i Wobbuffet będą musieli z nim walczyć. Rozglądając się po lesie, Jessie dostrzega, że jest on dość przerażający, po czym mówi, że znikąd może pojawić się duch. Po chwili trawa zaczyna szeleścić, a z niej wyskakuje dziki Pokémon. Zespół R zaczyna krzyczeć na widok Mimikyu. Mylą go z Pikachu i zaczynają się go bać, ale Meowth zauważa, że to nie Pikachu. Słysząc śmiech Mimikyu, Meowth i Wobbuffet są przerażeni. James pyta, co mówi dziki Pokémon, ale Meowth nie chce tego przetłumaczyć, twierdząc, że to zbyt przerażające. Jessie mówi, że wygląda nawet uroczo i postanawia go złapać, rzucając w jego stronę Meowtha. Gdy zbliża się do niego, używa Ciosów Furii, ale ten atak nie ma na niego żadnego wpływu. Meowth boi się słów Mimikyu i każe mu zdjąć przebranie. Zagląda pod jego kostium i natychmiast mdleje. Nagle znajduje się w długim tunelu i zastanawia się, gdzie jest, po czym zauważa światło w oddali. Biega w jego kierunku i widzi Gardevoir, Lopunny i Glaceon, za którymi zaczyna biec, zakochując się w nich, nieświadomy, że są to iluzje spowodowane przez Gastly'ego, Hauntera i Gengara. Tymczasem Jessie i James próbują go obudzić. Po chwili w transie Meowtha wszystkie Pokémony znikają, a on zaczyna spadać. Jessie i James oblewają go wodą, przywracając mu przytomność. Pokémon dziękuje im za sprowadzenie go z powrotem i wyjaśnia, co się stało. Wszyscy patrzą na Mimikyu z niepokojem i uciekają, gdy słyszą szum w pobliskich krzakach. Okazuje się, że to Ash i jego koledzy z klasy, coraz bardziej podekscytowani spotkaniem dzikiego Pokémona w lesie. Zespół R zauważa ich i ich Pokémony i decyduje się wykorzystać okazję, by je złapać. Grupa uczniów zwraca uwagę na Mimikyu, ale gdy ten dostrzega Pikachu, robi się nieszczęśliwy. Lillie - na podstawie książki, którą czytała - rozpoznaje go i podaje jego nazwę, ale Rotom Dex przerywa jej, po czym sam podaje informacje na jego temat. Meowth słyszy informacje o tym, że ten, kto spojrzy pod przebranie Mimikyu, pożegna się z życiem, po czym uświadamia sobie, jakie miał szczęście. James natomiast zwraca uwagę na latający Pokédex. Ash postanawia spróbować złapać Mimikyu, więc Pikachu używa Stalowego Ogona, który - choć trafia go bezpośrednio - nie wyrządza mu żadnych szkód, czym Kiawe jest bardzo zaskoczony. Mimikyu atakuje za pomocą Szorstkiej Gry, po czym przypuszcza atak Cienistym Pazurem. Widząc, jak silny jest Mimikyu, Ash wydaje rozkaz użycia Elektrokuli. Ten jednak odbija jego ruch. Jessie jest pod wrażeniem siły Pokémona i postanawia go złapać, ku przerażeniu Meowtha. Kiedy Ash przygotowuje się do wydania rozkazu swojemu Pikachu, Zespół R ujawnia się i recytuje swoje motto. Rotom Dex jest zaskoczony, widząc mówiącego Meowtha, i zaczyna robić mu zdjęcia. Żaden z kolegów Asha nie słyszał nigdy o Zespole R, ale Ash wyjaśnia, że jest to zła organizacja, która kradnie Pokémony. Złoczyńcy ujawniają, że zamierzają zabrać ich Pokémony, po czym Meowth staje do walki z Pikachu, używając Ciosów Furii. Kiedy ma zostać trafiony Elektrokulą, w jego obronie staje Mimikyu, używając Kuli Cienia. Jessie zdaje sobie sprawę, że Mimikyu im pomaga, ale Meowth wyjaśnia, że jest to spowodowane tym, że ten żywi głęboką nienawiść do Pikachu. Mimo to Jessie pozwala mu atakować, lecz kiedy ma uderzyć kolejną Kulą Cienia, pojawia się Bewear, który zabiera ze sobą Jessie i Jamesa. Rotom Pokédexowy przekazuje Ashowi informacje na temat tego Pokémona, a chłopiec wspomina swoje wcześniejsze spotkanie z nim. Meowth mówi Mimikyu, aby powstrzymał Beweara i pomógł ocalić Jessie i Jamesa, co niechętnie robi, po czym biegnie za nim, razem z Meowthem i Wobbuffetem. Ash jest rozczarowany tym, że nie złapał Mimikyu, ale Lillie mówi mu, że wokół jest dużo innych Pokémonów. Potem Ash i jego koledzy z klasy wyruszają, aby znaleźć kolejne Pokémony. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Mimikyu i Rotom Pokédexowy pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. * Zespół R przybywa do Aloli na rozkaz Giovanniego, by złapać tutejsze unikalne Pokémony. * Rotom zamieszkuje nowy Pokédex Asha, stając się Rotomem Pokédexowym. * Okazuje się, że Jessie i James zostawili Gourgeist i Inkaya w Centrali Zespołu R. * Ash próbuje złapać Mimikyu, ale nie udaje mu się to przez Zespół R. * Koledzy z klasy Asha po raz pierwszy spotykają Zespół R. * Bewear zaczyna śledzić i opiekować się Zespołem R. Występy Ludzie * Ash Ketchum * Lana * Kiawe * Lillie * Sophocles * Mallow * Jessie * James * Giovanni (retrospekcja) * Profesor Kukui * Samson Oak * Matori (retrospekcja) Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Rockruffa w wersji japońskiej ( ) i Mimikyu w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). * Pikachu (Asha) * Meowth (Zespół R) * Wobbuffet (Jessie) * Rotom (Rotom Pokédexowy; debiut) * Popplio (Lany) * Togedemaru (Sophoclesa) * Bounsweet (Mallow) * Persian (Giovanniego; retrospekcja) * Komala (Samsona Oaka) * Rockruff (profesora Kukui; pod opieką) * Mimikyu (anime; debiut) * Litten (anime) * Bewear (anime) * Exeggutor (Forma Alolańska; zdjęcie) * Grubbin (zdjęcie) * Salandit (zdjęcie) * Yungoos (zdjęcie) * Bulbasaur (sylwetka) * Ivysaur (sylwetka) * Venusaur (sylwetka) * Charmander (sylwetka) * Charmeleon (sylwetka) * Charizard (sylwetka) * Squirtle (sylwetka) * Caterpie (sylwetka) * Metapod (sylwetka) * Butterfree (sylwetka) * Weedle (sylwetka) * Kakuna (sylwetka) * Beedrill (sylwetka) * Pidgey (sylwetka) * Pidgeotto (sylwetka) * Pidgeot (sylwetka) * Rattata (sylwetka) * Raticate (sylwetka) * Spearow (sylwetka) * Fearow (sylwetka) * Ekans (sylwetka) * Arbok (sylwetka) * Raichu (sylwetka) * Sandshrew (sylwetka) * Sandslash (sylwetka) * Nidoran♀ (sylwetka) * Nidorina (sylwetka) * Nidoqueen (sylwetka) * Nidoran♂ (sylwetka) * Nidorino (sylwetka) * Nidoking (sylwetka) * Wooper (ikona) * Glaceon (fantazja) * Gardevoir (fantazja) * Lopunny (fantazja) * Gastly (fantazja) * Haunter (fantazja) * Gengar (fantazja) Wykorzystane ruchy * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Ciosy Furii (ruch użyty przez Meowtha z Zespołu R) * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Szorstka Gra (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Mimikyu) * Cienisty Pazur (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Mimikyu) * Elektrokula (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Drewniany Młot (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Mimikyu) * Kula Cienia (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Mimikyu) Aktywowane umiejętności * Przebranie (umiejętność aktywowana przez dzikiego Mimikyu) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 松井亜弥 Aya Matsui * Scenorys: 牧野吉高 Yoshitaka Makino, 尼野浩正 Hiromasa Amano * Reżyser: 浅田裕二 Yūji Asada, 仲野良 Ryo Nakano * Animator: 岩根雅明 Masaaki Iwane, 志村泉 Izumi Shimura, 一石小百合 Sayuri Ichiishi, 田島瑞穂 Mizuho Tajima Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Od tego odcinka segment o nazwie Poké Problem zastępuje Poké TV. * Nowe motto Zespołu R, które debiutuje w tym odcinku, wykorzystuje zremiksowaną instrumentalną wersję Zespołowej piosenki Zespołu R jako podkład muzyczny. * W tym odcinku Erica Schroeder przejmuje rolę w podkładaniu głosu Wobbuffetowi po Kayzie Rogers. Wpadki * Kiedy Sophocles wybiega wraz z grupą z klasy szkolnej, jego Togedemaru przechodzi przez ścianę. Edycje dubbingowe * Japoński tekst pojawiający się podczas recytowania motta przez Zespół R został usunięty w wersji zdubbingowanej. Tymczasem koreańska i tajska wersja dubbingowa używają własnego tekstu. Poké Problem Poniżej znajduje się sekcja Poké Problemu przedstawionego w tym odcinku, wraz z dodatkową sceną, które pojawiają się wyłącznie podczas japońskiej emisji tego odcinka. Tym razem to Samson Oak zadaje pytanie. W dodatkowej scenie Samson Oak prosi Rotom Dexa o zrobienie mu zdjęcia, ale ten robi je nieostre i niedokładne. Mężczyzna mówi mu, że musi jeszcze nauczyć się robić zdjęcia, czym nieco zasmuca go. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP946? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:SM003: Loading the Dex! es:EP946 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Słońce i Księżyc Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 20